


They Lost a Bet

by Tabbyluna



Series: Sexy Times With Wang Xian's Wall of Tags' Descendants [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Catboys & Catgirls, Fishnets, Gen, Public Transportation, Screen Reader Friendly, Slice of Life, Television Watching, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Patty and Black*Star had made bets with each other throughout the entire season of Endure This, guessing who would get eliminated, and who would continue on to the next round. The ramifications for losing started out with eating a small ball of eraser dust, but as the season progressed, the cost for betting wrong became greater and greater.
Relationships: Black Star & Patty Thompson
Series: Sexy Times With Wang Xian's Wall of Tags' Descendants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	They Lost a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I return with this challenge! God, I miss Soul Eater. Soul Eater Brotherhood when?

Patty and Black*Star had made bets with each other throughout the entire season of Endure This, guessing who would get eliminated, and who would continue on to the next round. The ramifications for losing started out with eating a small ball of eraser dust (Patty lost that one, and she said it tasted like strawberries), but as the season progressed, the cost for betting wrong became greater and greater. Kid, Liz and Tsubaki, for their part, largely watched from a distance. Silently amused at the way they competed against each other.

Black*Star lost the bet during the second round of elimination, and he had to walk around the whole day wearing a headband with pencils stuck to it. He lost the bet in the third round too, and that time he had to eat a microwaveable pizza roll dipped in chocolate sauce. Patty lost the fourth round, and she had to spend the day walking around in shoes filled with sand. And on and on the challenge went. More contestants left the show. The loser’s consequences got stupider.

Finally, the day of the finale came. As usual, all of them went over to Soul and Maka’s apartment to watch the show. That evening, they popped popcorn. They ordered pizza. They drank soda. Everyone was having a blast.

And for some reason, Blaire was there that evening. 

Prior to that day, Blaire never joined them in watching Endure This. None of them really had any idea where she went. But that day, she walked in, declaring to everyone that she would like to watch the show alongside all of them. She ate a whole pizza (one with anchovies on it), as well as a whole bowl of popcorn. Maka had to go back during the commercial break to pop a whole new bowl of popcorn because she did that.

Then, she realised that Patty and Black*Star had been chattering among themselves for most of the evening. “Hey, what are you guys doing?” She asked. 

“We’re competing in a dare with each other,” said Patty. 

Liz continued in giving her an explanation. “These past weeks, Patty and Black*Star have been making bets on who would win the challenge on Endure This. Loser has to do something gross or embarrassing.”  
  
“Yeah, and since it’s the finale, the loser’s gonna do the most embarrassing challenge yet!” Declared Black*Star. Blaire folded her legs and raised her brows. 

“Hm, I wonder how it would work this time though,” she said. “There’s three finalists this season.”

Because of a three-way tie the previous episode, there were now three teams of finalists. Patty had placed her bets on the Red Team. Black*Star placed his bets on the Green Team. Neither of them placed their bets on the Blue Team though, since they’d been kind of a joke team throughout the whole season. Most of the memes that came from that season started from the Blue Team being losers. And lots of people on social media had joked that they only got as far as they did due to sheer, dumb luck. Because for most of the show, they’d just been one of the most incompetent teams in Endure This history. No one on the team got along, and they had the most near-failures out of everyone in the season. 

That day, both Patty and Black*Star were sure that the Blue Team’s luck was going to run out. So neither of them wanted to place their bets on them. “If they do win,” said Black*Star, “I think we can safely call the bet off, and we won’t have to do the challenge.”

“Hm, but that’s not very fair,” said Blaire. If they’d been doing bets all throughout the season, it only felt right if they followed through with the whole endeavour. Patty and Black*Star merely shrugged at what she had to say though. 

“Eh, I don’t think Blue Team’s gonna win anyway,” said Black*Star. “One of us will still win the bet anyways.”

Patty chuckled. “The only way the Blue Team would win would probably be if pigs fly!” She laughed. 

Black*Star laughed alongside her. “Definitely.”

Blaire rubbed her chin, taking in all that they said. She dipped her hand into another bowl of popcorn, and ate a mouthful. “Can I join in?” She asked.

The two of them stopped laughing, and looked up at her. “Join in?”

“The bet I mean. I want to bet on the Blue Team,” she said. Once again, she ate another mouthful of popcorn.

Black*Star and Patty looked up at her. Registering her comment. Did they really want to introduce another player into their game now? Especially since if she lost, she’d have to do the most embarrassing dare yet. 

Then again, they have been doing this game with the expectation that there would be an even amount of teams competing for the entire game. Maybe an additional player would be necessary?

“I think that would be a good idea,” said Tsubaki. “The Blue Team needs someone to cheer them on. I’ll join in too.” 

Blaire shot a smile at her. All Kid and Liz did was watch, eager to see how things would play out both in the show and in Soul and Maka’s living room. Then Maka returned with the popcorn, and the commercials ended. Time to resume the show, and see who would win the bet.

* * *

They were at the final challenge. It was the same challenge that all the teams went through at the very beginning of the series, except made a lot more difficult. In the beginning, all the four members in each team had to do was a seven-legged race to the finish line. But it was a lot easier for the first round because all the competitors had to do that time was a seven-legged race across a flat piece of earth. 

For the finale, things had to be more dynamic. New challenges had to happen for the sake of spicing things up. So more obstacles got thrown the team members’ way. Among the challenges in the finale were a pit of snakes, flamethrowers, cannons which shot both glitter and actual cannonballs, and several pigs to stand scattered around the obstacle course, for the sole purpose of getting in people’s way to make things more difficult. Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seats through the entire program. Especially Black*Star and Patty.

Both the Green Team and Red Team were neck and neck. Both Black*Star and Patty were enthusiastically cheering on their team of choice. Tsubaki was cheering Blue Team silently under her breath. Blaire was stuffing her face with popcorn. Blue Team was still leagues behind, arguing among themselves as usual. 

Then, in a series of events no one could have ever predicted, everything changed. 

It all started with the snake pits. They were one of the later challenges, and none of the teams had gotten to them yet. But one of the snakes - and it was a huge one, possibly three meters long - had escaped out of the pits. Probably because they hadn’t dug the pit deep enough to stop that from happening. In any case, that was a shock for everyone. The host, the competitors, and especially the pigs. 

The pigs noticed the snake. And immediately, the air was filled with their scared squealing. They ran all around the competition grounds, spooked by what they were seeing. That threw off both Green Team and Red Team, but Blue Team was far back rough that it wasn’t a huge setback.

Then, a pig somehow made it into one of the cannons. And that was when all hell officially broke loose. The pig got shot out in a dust of glitter, and it flew across the air. Because it went in, it messed with the cannon’s trajectory. And soon, glitter and cannonballs were all flying around willy-nilly. Some cannonballs flew across the flamethrowers as they were spitting out flames. So the fire began to spread around. 

And still, though both Green Team and Red Team were definitely confused by the events occurring around them, Blue Team kept trucking on.

Even the announcer was having trouble keeping up. But during all that chaos, somehow Blue Team just kept pushing forward. They fought and they argued, but they grit their teeth through all the brand new challenges presented ahead. Green Team and Red Team muddled about. But Blue Team had already been muddling about prior to everything going wrong. This wasn’t any more of a challenge to them than anything that came before. So, by the end of it, they finally crossed the finishing line first.

And when they did, no one could believe their eyes. Least of all Black*Star and Patty.

* * *

The bet required the loser to dress up in a ridiculous costume, and then sit on the train from one end of town to the other. Whatever the loser ends up in, they would just have to grin and bear. 

Of course, the conditions of the challenge were set up before Blaire (and Tsubaki) got involved. So needless to say, neither of them really anticipated how they would have ended up dressing.

Both of them wore matching red tank tops and matching scarlet shorts which read ‘This is Not a Place of Honour’ in gold lettering at the back. This get-up paired with long fishnet stockings fished out of an old dusty trunk. They also roped in Liz to do some makeup. With instructions to give them a look similar to ‘an edgy punk rock type of chick with snarling red lips and running black mascara’. 

When Black*Star looked at his reflection in the mirror, after his little makeover, he thought that he looked like a clown. A cool clown, of course (because if anyone could pull off a cool clown look, it should be him), but still a clown. There were movies coming out, with edgy clown villains as important characters. And a part of him wondered if Liz was deliberately drawing on those guys in the movies for inspirations when painting their faces.

Patty seemed to dig her new look though. She pulled faces, admiring all the crazy new looks she could pull off with her face in the state that it was in.

“You need to do this stuff more for me, Liz,” she said. She pulled her mouth wide open, and stuck out her tongue. Then she giggled at the expression she saw facing back at her. Liz supposed that she’ll be giving her sister more weird makeup looks from now on. Patty would be asking for them. Maybe she would even seek out weird looks on the internet specifically to get Liz to do them on her. She made a mental note to invest in face paint.

Blaire stifled a chuckle, and then pulled out a camera. “So, I guess we’ll have to do part two of this bet now,” she said. Part of the agreement was that there had to be a number of selfies and maybe even a video to both commemorate the challenge’s end and to give it an extra ‘oomph’ of embarrassment. “Are you guys ready to go out now?”

“Oh of course!” Said Patty. “Although, I’m not sure why you’d think this outfit was really embarrassing? This just looks neat. I’m like… a weird pop star of some sort! One of the really famous ones!” No one in the room knew what pop stars Patty was referring to, because most really famous pop stars didn’t wear psycho clown makeup as far as they knew.

Black*Star had to admit: he never thought that he would ever be stepping out of the house in both a crop top and fishnets. And he supposed any old guy would find his current get-up rather humiliating. 

But heck! He could pull it off! He was Black*Star, Warrior God. And he was pretty sure that it doesn’t matter what he wore, he’d still be the great Black*Star underneath it all. “I’m ready too! Let’s do this!” He said, pumping his fist in the air. 

While Blaire smiled and Tsubaki clasped her hands together, ready to head out with them on this journey, Liz could only stand there and look at them. A half-smile on her face. Technically, all those challenges they dared each other to do were supposed to humiliate them. Yet, she couldn’t recall a time when either her sister or Black*Star were particularly humiliated while fulfilling their bets. They participated in all their self-imposed challenges with a smile. She supposed that they just found enjoyment in doing dumb things. And for now, she could only watch and wait to see what the outcomes of this little adventure would be.

* * *

The train ride was surprisingly uneventful. Blaire tried vlogging in the style of all those internet famous people she was a fan of. But since not much happened beyond a few funny looks, there wasn’t very much for her to commentate on.

Most of it was Patty running around, making faces. She thought that she ended up showing the camera a lot of good funny looks that, in all honesty, only she really found amusing. Black*Star tried to show off his muscles to the camera. He was really proud of them, having been building them for more or less a decade at this point. Tsubaki and her ended up talking a lot.

For the most part, they just joked about. Patty asked if Blaire would be uploading the video to the internet. “Probably not,” said Blaire, “though I may just edit the footage in the style of a vlog for fun.”

“Oooh, I could help! Did you know I upload videos on the internet as well?” She said, blue eyes eager at the opportunity to share something about herself.

Tsubaki smiled. “That sounds interesting! Can we see them?” She asked.

“Hey, yeah. You never told us about it. I wanna see what you’ve been up to too,” added Black*Star, leaning in as Patty pulled out her cellphone and showed them her work.

Most of her videos involved her doing things like crushing raw eggs with her bare hands and squeezing mayonnaise bottles empty. And afterwards mixing the eggs, eggshells and mayonnaise into one big pile of mush. One time she put on a pair of crocs and stomped on a frozen tub of jell-o. Another time she smashed up a picture of a cartoon dog constructed out of slime. Punching it repeatedly until the camera tripod ripped over. She titled all her videos ‘cursed ASMR’, and they certainly lived up to their name. Patty earnestly made them watch all the videos she ever uploaded to the channel, all fifty of them, and by the time it was over they were definitely changed people.

* * *

The journey was chill, cursed ASMR aside. Until halfway through the train ride. Then, and only then, did something actually happen during their little escapade. Everyone had left them to have a train cart to themselves, because no one really wanted to hang around a bunch of rowdy weird kids. 

“Hey, what’s up with the two of you?” Went a nasally voice from the back of the room. Black*Star and Patty turned to look behind them, and there they saw a teenage boy around Black*Star’s age - around eighteen years old at this point - smirking at the two of them. He was in a sweater vest, a pair of black pants, and brown leather shoes. His attire appeared to be neatly cleaned, ironed and starched. “You guys going to some stupid clown convention or something?”

“Dunno,” said Black*Star, folding his arms. “That any of your business?” Patty cocked her head to the side, wondering what was going on.

Blaire turned to her handheld camera, a nosy look on her face. “Oh, something’s going to go down,” she whispered to her imaginary audience. Tsubaki looked on, concerned.

The preppy boy chuckled. “Maybe so. I just wonder what you rascals are even doing here.” He pulled out of his pocket a couple of brass knuckles. They looked shiny and bloodless, as if they had never been used before. “I just thought… since you fools wish to look like that in public, surely you’d want to garner some sort of attention? Well, my father recently bought me these little beauties, and I’d been aching to try them out.”

He changed his stance, ready to fight. “What do you say, clowns?”

Ah, so that was his game. He wanted an excuse to fight someone, and he chose two weirdos who looked like mutant clowns as his targets. Weird decision, but alright.

There was no one else on the train but the two of them. Black*Star and Patty exchanged looks. Blaire turned to her camera, an eager look of anticipation saying all she needed to say at the current situation.

Eventually, Tsubaki had to drag all of them out of the train. Black*Star and Patty were unanimously the victors of the impromptu brawl on the train. And that boy learned his lesson about challenging strangers on the train. It was close enough to the ending point of their dare anyways. So, it wasn’t like they failed or anything. They just needed to walk a little bit until they finally reached their ending station.

* * *

It was too uneventful for any sort of blog. So Blaire ended up getting the idea to go to the costume store. “I feel like doing something fun. A little spell I learned recently.”

No one really knew what was going on, but they decided to humour her anyways. Why not follow her and see where she takes them? 

They were at an unfamiliar part of town, a district mostly filled with shops. Blaire said that she frequented the place. Based on all the leering gazes of butchers and fishmongers directed specifically at her, it was easy to believe her claim. But she ignored all of them. All the fishmongers and butchers and the drunks at bars. 

Until finally, she arrived at a costume shop. Nothing denoting it as such except for a cheap plastic sign nailed to the walls painted yellow. She turned towards them all with a sweet smile on her face, and gestured at them to follow her. “Come on in,” she said. They did.

It was an air-conditioned shop, which was pleasant after walking under the hot Nevada sun. Once they closed the wooden door behind them, it truly felt like they had ended up in another world. Covering the yellow painted walls were shelves upon shelves of various costume items. From masks, to wigs, to full body suits. If one were to look at the place a little closer, they would end up finding a number of extremely unusual items thrown into the mix as well. Items such as glow-in-the-dark hair extensions, and fake fingernails designed so that they looked like they had been bloodied up.

In any case, the three of them immediately got overcome by a sort of joyful, childlike glee. The sort of joy one would feel as children, encountering a place which they assume to be magical. They began wandering around, searching and mentally cataloging items they could use for any potential Halloween costumes. 

While they were all busy checking out the place, Blaire searched around for the shop owner. Strange, where was she? She was always here. In cat mode, she would often leave her a saucer of milk because she liked cats. But where was she now?

“Oh, I didn’t hear you coming in,” said a voice coming out from under a pile of cat ears. A small woman with brown skin, long dark hair and a sweet smile came out of the store closet behind the payment counter. Slowly, she began making her way towards an empty shelf in the back corner of the room, careful to not drop any of the items she was holding. “Hey, Blaire. Who are these guys?” she asked.

“These guys are some of the kids I was talking to you about,” she said. Even though at this point, they were all hardly kids anymore since Patty just turned eighteen. “Kids, this is my friend Sonia. We’ve known each other for years. Sonia, these are Black*Star, Patty, and Tsubaki.” She introduced them one by one, gesturing at each one as she called out their name.

“You need help with that load, lady?” Asked Black*Star. And without waiting for an answer, he walked over and grabbed the pile of cat ears off of her. “Not to worry, it just so happens I’ve got enough muscle power to carry all this.” He shuffled over to the empty shelf, and dumped all the merchandise there haphazardly. 

Patty giggled when he did that, amused. Tsubaki sighed and walked over to give her a handshake. “Sorry about that, he’s just eager to help,” she said. Since Sonia’s hands were newly free of cat ears, she shook Tsubaki’s hand.

“Hey, no worries. I appreciate it,” she smiled.

“What, it’s just the way of a Warrior God such as myself. It’s just in my nature to help out anyone who needs it and use my strength for the good of all.” Tsubaki did have to admit, he was very strong. She frequently woke up to the sound of him working out. At least he was using all that power he had for good.

Patty walked over to the cat ears, and placed one on her head. “How do I look?” She asked.

Tsubaki smiled. “Practically adorable.” Running clown makeup aside, Patty did indeed look rather cute with a set of cat ears on. Cute was rarely what Patty aimed for though. So next she ran over to the other end of the shop, and slapped on a glow-in-the-dark neon green handlebar moustache on her face.

“How about now?” She asked. 

“Still adorable,” said Tsubaki. “Just… adorable with a green moustache.” Patty seemed satisfied with that response, because she chuckled when she gave it to her.

“Anyways,” said Blaire, turning her attention towards Sonia. “I brought them all here today so that we could get a little something for a spell. It’s one I’d been meaning to try out for a while.”

Sonia smiled and nodded. “Of course. What do you need?” 

“Two of those please?” Asked Blaire, pointing at the piles of cat ears on the shelves. “How much for them?

“You said you wanted two?” Said Sonia, picking up a couple of cat ears. “That means overall it’ll be eighty dollars.”

“Okay,” she turned to Tsubaki. “You’ll need to pay.”

“What?” Tsubaki was a little alarmed at the fact. She had the money stored in her wallet, for emergencies. She just didn’t know she’d be needing to use that money today in that manner.

“I’m a cat, remember?” She patted around herself, then turned her palms towards her. “I’ve got no money of my own.”

With a sigh, Tsubaki bought the cat ears, and immediately Blaire requested Black*Star and Patty to put them on. “Could we also get some more comfortable socks too, Tsubaki?” Asked Black*Star. Those fishnets he had on weren’t very comfortable at all. Tsubaki shook her head no, and Black*Star pouted.

“Do you mind if I do a spell over here on them, Sonia?” Asked Blaire. 

Sonia shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s fine. Today’s been a slow day anyways, so I could use a little excitement in the workplace.”

Blaire nodded. “Right then!”

And she began. Flicking her wrist, making elaborate hand gestures, muttering out a series of strange incantations. Patty and Black*Star stood in place, cat ears on their head. For a while, nothing seemed to be happening. Just Blaire casting some sort of spell on them. But surely that should feel like something?

Then, a tickle on their heads. They both reached up to scratch that new itch. And it was then, when they both realised that the cat ears they had been wearing, had now fused to their heads as real, movable cat ears.

“Hey, wha- Blaire!” Exclaimed Black*Star. “What did you do to us?” He was yelling louder than usual when he spoke, but he sounded more surprised than outraged. 

Patty merely giggled and felt her new appendages, patting all around them. She rushed over to a mirror tucked away in the corner, and began playing around with them. Twitching them, trying to see what she could do with them. “Oh, these are cool!”

“I’m glad you appreciate my work, Patty,” smiled Blaire. “And don’t worry Black*Star. The magic for these would wear off after only twenty-four hours.”

“That’s a whole day!” Black*Star stroked his new set of ears, and they twitched involuntarily. Blaire cooed, amused.

“Yeah, so now we’ve all only got one day of appreciating how cute you are.”

“Damn it Blaire! You could have given us a little heads-up as to what exactly would happen before you did this!”

And in the corner of all this chaos, Tsubaki sighed. Well, now she knew what the next twenty-four hours would feel like. 

Ah, well. C'est la vie, she supposed. At least the spell did turn Black*Star into something cute.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb because I was uninspired when I wrote this. Hopefully inspiration will hit me again and I will find something to write about again.


End file.
